girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Seub Seul
Lee Seub Seul is the president of the kendo club (and captain of the Fencing Club) and the older sister and former trainer of Lee Go Seul. She is a student at Wild's High and is known for both her kendo and martial arts abilities. Seub Seul is only seen wearing the traditional uniform worn by Kendo practitioners. Her uniform is a dark blue. She is often seen wearing large circular lenses glasses that often block people from seeing her pink eyes. When fighting she removes her glasses which give her eyes a narrow appearance showing the difficulty of adjusting from glasses to contacts. Her hair is black and is kept in a bob that frames her face with a straight fringe. Seub Seul is overprotective of her younger sister Go Seul who she refers to as a 'walking disaster' due to her sister's klutzy nature. She is very clever knowing that her sister cannot fight when emotional uses an umbrella from their past to make Go Seul unable to fight. She is also shown to be confident in her fighting abilities with and without her equipment. Seub Seul is shown to be very proud of Go Seul, watching her sister and commenting on her strengths and fighting capabilities. However because of her pride she can be depicted as arrogant as she states that she was the trainer of Go Seul and therefore is stronger than her opponents. Seub Seul shows a caring side to her, telling her sister that she is a strong fighter and tells her she is a good younger sister when the other is crying. Seub Seul is first introduced when she enters the Taekwondo club to retrieve Go Seul and bring her to the Wushu club. When Dal Dal warns Go Seul that if Seub Seul had not shown up as soon as she did that she would be injured; Seub Seul is quick to warn Dal Dal that she is wrong about how the fight would have gone. Seub Seul is then not seen till the Wild's Fighting Tournament where she fights against Soryeong Lee a Wushu and Jeet Kune Do fighter who she wins against in a quick manner. After defeating her opponent she states that her opponent fights in an ugly manner. Throughout her sister's fights she supports her from the sidelines often telling her to be careful or to stop being childish. Later on in the tournament she faces against Go Seul, who manages to get several hits on her,knowing her sister's ability she asks a member of the Kendo club to bring her an orange umbrella which makes Go Seul cry as she remembers how caring Seub Seul was during their child hood. Being unable to fight her sister with full force, Seub Seul wins against Go Seul and tells her she should not have let down her guard against her. She then tells her sister that it was her last chance of being in the finals because she was a senior but that Go Seul would do well next year should she participate. Seub Seul is a commendable fighter in hand-to-hand combat. Being the previous trainer of her young sister she has high quality skills in regards to hand based combat as well as weapon based combat. Her main focus is Kendo and as the president of the Kendo club she is considered a worthy fighter in regards to the sport even though there is only two current members to the club. Category:Characters